bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Events (BMC)
There are many events in BMC, which are shown on the right side of your game screen. You can also see them in the News tab. They give you all kinds of boosts, from generating City Cash faster to getting extra cash from MvM attacks and free extra lead in them. At least one Contested Territory event and one non CT-event is always active at any one time. Bountiful Harvest This event doubles your Banana Farms' City Cash production rate to 1 per 3.6 seconds for level 1 and 1 per 1.8 seconds for higher levels. Duration: 2 days Bloontonium Meltdown Triple production rate for Bloontonium generators, 1 per 2 seconds for level 1 and 1 per second for level 2. Duration: Varies Warmonger You get 50% extra City Cash for each successful MvM attack, plus Extra Lead/Extra MOAB/Extra Camo/Extra Regen activated for free if highest ranked bloon is Lead/MOAB or higher (does not apply to camo or regen). Duration: 1 day Mini Land-Grab For every three tiles captured, you get Cash/Bloonstones/Monkey Boosts/Red Hot Spikes/Supply Crates/Boss Ability for free. Rewards: Note that only 1 reward is active at a time (i.e. at city level 30, you get either 12 OR 3 Monkey Boosts, but not both). Duration: 1 day Monkey Teams For every tile captured with a certain combination of towers, you get Bloonstones, Monkey Knowledge Packs, or if a boss event is on, Boss Abilities. Using Road Items (Road Spikes and Pineapple), Red Hot Spikes or Monkey Boost will not affect the granted bonus. On most monkey teams, villages and farms are allowed, unless specified otherwise. Rewards : Monkey Teams list: * Ninja Monkeys * Monkey Apprentices * Dartling Guns * Dart Monkeys * Sniper Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers (no village) * Dart Monkeys and Spike Factories * Dartling Guns and Ice * Monkey Aces, Glue Gunners, and Tack Shooters * Bomb Towers and Ninja Monkeys * Monkey Apprentices, Bomb Towers, and Ice Towers * Dart Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Tack Towers * Monkey Buccaneers and Super Monkeys * Dartling Guns and Sniper Monkeys * Dart Monkeys and Bomb Towers * Ice Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Spike Factories * Bomb Towers and Monkey Engineers * Ninja Monkeys, Engineers, and Tack Shooters * Dart Monkeys and Glue Gunners * Dartling Guns and Ice Monkeys * Ninja Monkeys and Spike Factories * Ninja Monkeys and Monkey Aces * Ninja Monkeys and Glue Monkeys * Glue Gunners and Super Monkeys * Ninja Monkeys and Sniper Monkeys * Dart Monkeys and Super Monkeys * Monkey Apprentice, Bomb Towers * Tack Shooters and Monkey Aces * Mortar Towers, Ninja Monkey, and Sniper Monkey * Monkey Engineers and Monkey Aces * Ice Monkeys and Super Monkeys * Monkey Buccaneers, Mortar Towers, and Bomb Towers * Ninja Monkeys, Glue Monkeys, and Monkey Aces * Mortar Monkeys, and Buccaneers * Ice Monkeys, Monkey Engineers, and Mortar Monkey * Glue Gunners, Ice Towers, and Bomb Towers * Monkey Engineers and Mortar Monkeys * Dart Monkey and Apprentice * Tack Shooters, Mortar Towers, and Bomb Towers * Monkey Engineers and Super Monkeys * Monkey Engineers, Spike Factories, and Tack Shooters * Ice Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices, and Super Monkeys Duration: 1 day Monkey Knowledge Madness For every tile captured, you get a Monkey Knowledge Pack. Does not have a 33% chance to give a second Pack or an Ancient Pack, even on a chest. Therefore it would probably be a bad idea to be capturing treasure tiles at this time. Duration: 3 days Festival of Bloonstones For every 100 spent, you get 1 free Monkey Knowledge Pack, for every 1000 you get 1 Ancient Monkey Knowledge Pack. Duration: 3 days Crazy Credit Filling up your banks costs only half the Bloonstones it would normally cost. Duration: 2 days Monkey Knowledge Sale Monkey Knowledge Packs can be bought for 50% off. Costs: * 60 for 5 packs * 140 for 15 packs * 240 for 30 packs Duration: 3 days Wildcard Pack Sale Wild Card Packs can be bought with NK coins. Costs 100 for 5 packs Duration: 3 days CT Occupation Normal Contested Territory, the person who controls it the longest in a week (and for over 24 hours) will earn Bloonstones. The person who controlled it second longest will also get some Bloonstones. When the event is on, there are other rewards as well: Rewards (all levels also give cash and bloonstones depending on CT tier): *1 hour: 250 × tier, 5, and 1 Monkey Knowledge Pack *4 hours: 400 × tier and 5 *1 day: 500 × tier, 5, and 2 Monkey Knowledge Packs *2 days: 750 × tier, 10, and 3 Monkey Knowledge Packs *3.5 days: 1000 × tier, 10, and 2 Ancient Packs *5 days: 2000 × tier, 10, and 3 Ancient Packs Note that unlike Milestones, only one player in each CT can earn all the rewards (the one who wins the Contested Territory). These bonuses also apply to the winner of the Milestones event. Duration: 7 days CT Milestones If you beat specific rounds in Contested Territory, you'll get Monkey Knowledge packs, Bloonstones, City Cash, Red Hot Spikes, Monkey Boosts and Supply Crates. Rewards: *Tier 1: Rounds 4, 8, 12, 16, 21, 31, 56, 100 *Tier 2: Rounds 8, 12, 16, 20, 25, 35, 60, 100 *Tier 3: Rounds 12, 16, 20, 24, 29, 39, 64, 100 *Tier 4: Rounds 16, 20, 24, 28, 33, 43, 68, 100 *Tier 5: Rounds 20, 24, 28, 32, 37, 47, 72, 100 *Tier 6: Rounds 22, 26, 29, 34, 39, 49, 74, 100 *Tier 7: Rounds 23, 27, 31, 35, 40, 50, 75, 100 *Tier 8: Rounds 24, 28, 32, 36, 41, 51, 76, 100 *Tier 9: Rounds 26, 30, 34, 38, 43, 53, 78, 100 Duration: 7 days King's Easter Egg Competition (mobile only) This involves the player tapping bunnies on their city to get their eggs and earn 40 chocolate. The player can also go to friends city to get 2 chocolate for each bunny there, and send chocolate to friends (always 2 chocolate). Each few minutes a bunny will spawn. After the player collects enough chocolate, the player will win a prize and they will get a new egg. The bunnies will continue to spawn until the event is over or if you get the egg scrambler. You can also use bloonstones to fill the egg completely. Rewards: *1st time: Chocolate Egg Tree *2nd time: Easter Fence *3rd time: 5 Red Hot Spikes *4th time: Hedge City Wall *5th time: Chocolate Fountain *6th time: 5 Mystery Towers *7th time: Easter Monkey *8th time: Egg Scrambler Duration : 3 weeks (21 days), version 1.3 only. Duration 2016 : 2 weeks (12 days), version 1.10 (16111) P on android and iOS only. with the changes of: - only 20 chocolate per bunny. and 1 per friend bunny. and random chocolate number when sending. Know values of levels *1st time: 800 chocolate - gives a Monkey Knowledge Pack *2nd time: 1000 chocolate - gives 5 Red Hot Spikes *3rd time: 1250 chocolate - gives 2 Boss Chills *4th time: unknown - gives 2 Monkey Knowledge Packs *5th time: unknown - gives a free Easter Monkey? *Higher are unknown Bloon Beacon A new update in Bloons Monkey City releases the Bloon Beacon, a giant, purple crystal shard that shortens the rounds. Once used, the Bloon Beacon recharges for 6 hours until using it again. Double Cash is avaliable only during the Bloon Beacon captures. Duration: Everyday Fireworks (Mobile) This event occurs July 1st for Canadians and July 4th for Americans. This event tells you to launch fireworks for prizes, there are 3 fireworks and you can only launch one, they are colored red with white, white, and blue with white. When you launch your first free firework you get a random free object. After so the fireworks now tell you in the next 24 hours you can get a chance to launch a firework but if you still want free prizes you can launch them again without effecting the time limit but at a cost of 10. It tells you can get "Star" Prizes which are rare but cool. There are also Limited time only decorations which are: Monkey of Liberty (5000 coins) "The ultimate symbol of Ind-ape-endance" (Water tile only) Uncle Sam Monkey (25000 Coins) "This monkey wants YOU!" (Wandering Monkey) The Free objects you can get are only decorations and Star Prizes give different things. List of STAR Prizes. 25000 Coins, 500, The entire MOAB Madness Pack. Gold path, Brick Wall, Castle Wall, Science Wall, 100 Crates, 100 Red Hot Spikes, 50 Monkey Boosts, 50 Bonus Monkeys. Duration: 1 Week Boss Battle Updates in Bloons Monkey City have added in a few new MOAB-Class Bloons: Bloonarius the Inflator, Vortex: Deadly Master of Air, Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, and Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core. They have their own event that takes place in a terrain exclusive to each boss, and you must defeat the Boss as many times as you can. Beware, though, because once you defeat a boss, you must use the Bloon Beacon before summoning him again, and the Bosses will level up during the process. Rewards: *Level 1: 500 City Cash, 1 Monkey Knowledge Pack *Level 2: 500 City Cash, 2 Crates, 2 Red Hot Spikes *Level 4: 1000 City Cash, 5, 1 Monkey Boost *Level 6: 1000 City Cash, 4 Monkey Knowledge Packs *Level 9: 1000 City Cash, 3 Red Hot Spikes, 3 Monkey Boosts, 6 Monkey Knowledge Packs *Level 12: 3000 City Cash, 10, 6 Monkey Knowledge Packs, 1 Ancient Pack *Level 16: 5000 City Cash, 10, 2 Crates, 8 Monkey Knowledge Packs, 2 Ancient Packs *Level 20: 10000 City Cash, 10, 5 Red Hot Spikes, 5 Monkey Boosts, 15 Monkey Knowledge Packs, 5 Ancient Packs Duration: 7 days Category:Bloons Monkey City